Silent Nights
by pSyKo.dot.KiTTeN
Summary: COMPLETE A silent killer. A silent scream. A silent night. Rated PG13, just to be on the safe side... Pairings..StarRob?StarBB? First Fanfic
1. Chapter One

Silent Nights

Maybe he was in love. Perhaps, somehow, that wonderful feeling had snuck into his heart; somehow Cupid had aimed an angry arrow to drive dangerously into his chest. Direct hit. Love. Perfect. But no, it was dreadful.

Beast Boy was part of a team of five; the Teen Titans as they were commonly known. He'd been with them for years and, discluding the whole save-the-city thing, life was pretty simple. But Beast Boy was missing something. He'd never experienced true love. No, not true love. That is, not until _she_ came along. Her name was Terra and he loved her like she owned his heart. But how wrong he'd been about her...She wound up being a spy; the evil apprentice of a psychotic mastermind. They didn't last. Terra had eventually died and Beast Boy was devastated, but now, that feeling that he'd had, what seemed like so long ago, had now returned. Something was there. Pulling at his insides, twisting his stomach, and drumming; drumming a steady, persistent beat on his heart.

"I'll pass." Cyborg said angrily, shoving aside a plate of eggs; tofu eggs.

Beast Boy snorted. "Last time I'm making breakfast for _you_..."

"Good!"

"Hey, couldn't you at least _try_ 'em!"

Cyborg stood up and leaned over the table so that he was practically in Beast Boy's face. "Not when you're the chef!" he yelled.

Beast Boy shouted something back that was to muffled and loud to understand, but Cyborg's eyes grew wide and he immediately sat back down, indicating that he might have understood what his friend's smart remark was.

"Whoa, Titans!" Robin said, before Beast Boy was able to add anything to that. "Calm down. It's not worth fighting over."

Raven rolled her eyes and Beast Boy wrinkled his nose at her. She almost smirked, but held that in. Beast Boy left the table, taking the plate of eggs with him. On his way out of the room, he dropped it, food and all into the sink. I t landed with a loud, echoing clank. He walked toward his own room.

He dropped to the bed with a grunt. For some reason, he'd been very frustrated lately. Maybe it had something to do with Terra. He'd often thought of her. He _loved_ her. Staring up at the ceiling, he used his hand to fish something out from under the bed. He moved aside all sorts of things until he finally found it. He began to pull it out. But that was when he felt it. Something sharp and strong as it clamped on to his hand. The pain remained in his hand for a few moments before streaming up his entire arm, forcing him to drop the object and bring his aching arm up to his chest. He squeezed his hand in pain. Beast Boy did not dare to look under the bed, he just sat there, legs tucked underneath him, his face drained of almost all color, shocked and scared, until he finally gathered up the courage to take of his glove. He readied himself to slip off the glove, noticing the four small blood stains, each accompanied by their own holes for seeping out, but he soon turned back into the original coward again. Cautiously, he used all the strength in his right arm to climb to the top bunk where he sat for a while, staring out at nothing. But he knew he had to take the glove off. Sooner or later.

Later, he thought to himself, but he couldn't. He slipped off his glove, half expecting to see his hand a bloody, mutilated mess, barely recognizable as a hand. The blood stains were expanding. But he was just overreacting, right? He hoped. But it was nothing like that. No, perhaps that's what made it worse. He tossed the glove onto his pillow and closely studied his hand. Four small, bloody punctures, similar to the look of his glove. They were lined up almost exactly, leading a five point trail to right in between his ring and middle fingers. He turned his hand over to find, almost surprisingly, but not quite, another, larger, perfectly rounded puncture in his palm. It was also distinctively deeper than the others, and for its size, it oozed a great deal of blood.

"Beast Boy."

"Starfire!" Beast Boy suddenly grabbed his hand again as he saw Starfire in the doorway. Slowly approaching him. She looked in a sort of worried, caring state. She knew something was wrong, and that's what got to Beast Boy. He didn't want her to worry. She reached his bed and looked into his eyes. He looked into hers. They were a beautiful shade of green that seemed to grab at you; to pull you in and Beast Boy stared into them, wishing they would. They sparkled in the dim light. And suddenly, Beast Boy found that his heart had begun to thump wildly inside him. He smiled without meaning to, and the thought of Starfire standing, worrying about him, in his own bedroom arose to his mind and he came awfully close to blushing.

"Beast Boy..." She started, but cut herself off. "You are injured, Beast Boy, why are you harmed?"

Beast Boy saw that she noticed the blood from his hand, dripping slowly through his fingers. He took his hand away and looked at it. "Just a little blood, that's all." But as hard as he tried, he could not act brave. Because the truth of it was, he was afraid. But he couldn't scare Starfire. No, he wouldn't. Starfire took his hand in hers. His heart skipped. Then he smiled again. And this time, he did blush. Starfire carefully and closely studied his hand.

"Perhaps," she said. "I could be of some assistance."

Beast Boy thought for a moment. He didn't want to pull Starfire into this. But then again, she was here, with him, wanting to be with him, asking to be with him, holding his hand, and... and Beast Boy shook those ridiculous thoughts away. She wanted to help him with his hand, nothing more. But somehow, deep inside, he wondered. Maybe he wanted those thoughts to be true. He shook that too. He agreed though, to let her help him, and she did. Disappeared for a few moments and returned with a few supplies such as ointment, gauze, a cloth, and a long elastic bandage with large faded letters on the corners. She did all she could to treat his hand, but Beast Boy wondered if she even had any idea what she was doing. Perhaps she was just taking guesses. Guesses that turned out to seem right. Or maybe doctors on Tameran had treated her for similar injuries and she just used memory. But any way, she was done within a few minutes and satisfied, gave his bandaged hand a light squeeze that made Beast Boy wince. And that was when Beast Boy remembered. It was then that he realized how stupid he had been. It was then that it happened.

With a long, high-pitched scream, Starfire fell to the ground and began to disappear underneath the bed. Her eyes looked up at Beast Boy in fear and horror. Those magnificent emerald green eyes. And suddenly, they rolled up into their sockets and all that was left were the whites of her eyes to stare blankly and Beast Boy watched. Sat there and watched...

"No!" Beast Boy lunged at her, jumping from the top of the bed down to her, half hidden in the shadow's of the bed. He landed hard against the floor and grabbed her. He held on to her with all his strength, unsure whether to pull her back or not. It could save her, bringing her out from beneath the bed, but also, it could kill her. Whatever was down there had claws. He knew that. It could rip her to pieces if it wanted to. It could've done the same to himself. And that's all he could think of as he lay on the floor, pressing her against the carpet. He looked under the bed, hoping to get a glimpse of what was there, but that was the last thing he remembered doing before completely blacking out. That, and he remembered falling away from Starfire. Reluctantly letting her slip from the firm hold he'd had. But then, he'd known nothing, and he'd fallen silently into something's deep, dark slumber...

"Starfire? Starfire!" Beast Boy woke up staring at his ceiling. He was lying on his floor and the first thing he thought of: Starfire.

"She was afraid."

Beast Boy sat up quickly and looked toward the doorway. Robin stood there, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "I found her in here, on your floor. Said she had a nightmare. She was crying." Robin must have been glaring at him coldly from beneath that mask. Beast Boy could hear the anger in his voice. "And she was frightened..."

Frightened. Beast Boy could only imagine the scene: Starfire lying there on the floor, his floor, screaming between stifled cries, one foot badly mangled. And Robin had then walked in, and there she was, a few feet away from Beast Boy, who lay asleep as if all was perfectly fine, in the middle of day. Conclusions could be drawn...And Beast Boy wasn't sure whether to feel guilty or frightened himself. Robin had left then, turned out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Beast Boy was almost relieved, but not completely, for now he sat alone on the floor of his room, beside the bed. He got up and looked around. Maybe it _had_ all been a dream. But no. The bandage was real. It was still there neatly wrapped around his hand. And the glove. It still lay on the pillow on the top bunk.

He left the room in a hurry.


	2. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

"What happened to _you_?"

Raven came up from behind Beast Boy. She tried to look at his hand, but he pulled it out of her view. Raven moved past him slowly, still trying to get a glimpse. Beast Boy knew she sensed something wrong. And he also knew how pointless it was to try to hide it.

"What got to you? The monster under your bed?" Raven joked.

**_Actually, yes. Something grabbed me from under the bed and it held my hand and I freaked, but it's not like you'd give a damn, 'cause all you can do is laugh as if it were some corny joke!_**

****"I fell." And that was all Beast Boy could come up with, and of course it was just equally as dumb as the truth would sound. Raven passed, eying him as if he were a suspect of murder.

Beast Boy sat down on the couch and stared at the bandage on his hand for a long time. A **_very_** long time...

"Give me your hand."

"Excuse me?" Beast Boy looked at Raven strangely as she sat beside him on the couch.

"Let me see your hand, I want to help you." She said flatly.

"Oh." Beast Boy let her put his hand on her lap.

Raven unraveled the bandage and placed on the cushion beside her. A sudden chill ran through his numbing fingers. Beast Boy watched Raven as she stared at the marks for a long while. It reminded him of the time when Robin was lost and she'd helped him. That moment had meant so much more to him than it seemed. He'd liked her then. And perhaps she liked him. But that was then; this was now.

"I'm not sure what I-I could d-do."

Beast Boy had never heard Raven stutter before, and that worried him. She was always so calm, so cool. Now she took her hands away from him. The eerie purple glow around her hands died out. Now her face was blue and she gripped her neck with her hands, her fingernails noticeably digging into her skin. She took a long gasp for air. Finally, she coughed, able to breathe but the cough was un-normal; very wrong. She could breathe now and the blue faded from her face. She looked at Beast Boy nervously, almost telling him in her own way that things were bad. Or worse than that. That everything had lost all hope. But Beast Boy quickly got rid of those thoughts.

Raven came close to vomiting, but she swallowed it. Beast Boy looked at her and felt strange; stranger than ever. It wasn't fear, and it wasn't at all guilt. And he laughed. A short, strange laugh, but a laugh all the same. He clamped a hand over his mouth with a smacking sound. Raven ran out of the room, a nauseating gagging sound arising in her throat. **_Now_** he felt guilty. Of course he didn't mean to laugh. But he did. For some unknown reason, he did.

But suddenly all guilt was lost and replaced. His heart raced seconds, and he came extremely close to smiling. Starfire entered the room.

"Starfire," Robin hopped over the sofa to greet her. She smiled.

"What is the mater with Raven?" she asked, trying desperately not to sound rude. Robin looked around as if searching the walls for an answer. He had none to give.

"Guess she's not feeling very well." Cyborg said cheerfully. Lately he'd been very cheerful around Starfire. Perhaps he was trying to charm her. Beast Boy's nostril's flared.

"Should I cheer her up?"

Maybe she just needs some rest." Robin suggested, but even if Starfire didn't, Beast Boy knew that was just an excuse. Robin would do just about anything to get Starfire to himself. All to himself.

**_Yeah, go on to Robin's room. Go on, Starfire. Don't cheer Raven up; the witch could cheer herself up. Go on and show Robin what's under those wings and halo. The nights still young, go on to Robin's _**bed**_, sure it's big enough._**

****Beast Boy grinned, but soon found himself surprised he even had such thoughts in his head. He looked to Starfire. She was smiling and talking to Robin. Beast Boy wasn't sure exactly what she was saying; probably talking to him about a new "discovery" for that day on Earth, but Robin was blushing. Beast Boy looked down at his hand. The punctures were swollen red and slightly infected. When he poked it, puss appeared on his hand. The bandage still lay on the couch. He brought his eyes back to Starfire. He recalled Robin standing in his doorway.

**_Starfire thought it was a dream, didn't she? All a nightmare. But you know it wasn't. She can't know. Not now... Something is wrong, and you know it._**

****Beast Boy grabbed the bandage and hurried out of the room.

**_Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Something was, is, something..._**

Beast Boy began to slip his glove off and threw that, along with the bandage, into the trash.

**_Something will be_**.

Beast Boy had tried to hide every trace of that day. He hoped it would never be brought up again; hoped it would never have to be. Beast Boy now lay down next to Starfire, who, head dropped against a pillow, gazed wondrously at the stars above. The roof was a nice place to watch the stars; probably the best spot in the city, or beyond. It had taken a while for the sky to clear of clouds, but now that it had, it was a wonderful sight, at a wonderful moment. Beast Boy turned to Starfire, and he looked into her eyes. Those eyes... How they'd screamed for him... How...

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight," Beast Boy interrupted his thoughts with the corny phrase as he looked at her. She'd blushed.

"I wish I may, I wish I might."

Starfire jumped up to greet Robin. He laid a blanket on her shoulders and gave her a light squeeze.

"Why don't you two come in for the night? It's getting chilly."

Beast Boy realized he was looking at Starfire, probably more directing that comment to _only_ Starfire, but he answered anyway, "I think I'll stay out here for a few more minutes."

"Suit yourself." Robin said shrugging, as he led Starfire inside.

"I wish I may, I wish I might." Beast Boy repeated.

And to himself, unless perhaps he meant for Beast Boy to hear it, Robin whispered quietly, "Take this girl for all my life."

And Beast Boy had heard, whether it was intended or not, and he stared back up at the starry skies. And eventually, under the dim light of the moon, Beast Boy drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

The next day was quiet. Ever since Slade left the city, for whatever reasons he may have had, the Titans didn't have much to do. Every once in a long while, something would happen, but it wouldn't last long. Actually, come to think of it, the worst thing that happened in months was a small hurricane. Today, Beast Boy would sit and wait, along with the other Titans, but nothing would happen. No, not today. Because today was a calm day. The next day was not.

Beast Boy was woken that morning by thunder, and a sudden flash of lightning. It was early. Very early. Tired, he stretched and got up slowly. He grabbed his blanket and laid down on the couch, where he had originally been. He must've fallen off. He heard the thunder again and sounded as if it were getting closer. He pulled the blanket up over his shoulders, but he noticed a tear in one of the corners. But it was not just torn. No, it was clawed. He looked at the floor. The thin carpet was charred slightly in one disfigured shape. A teddy bear. That was all Beast Boy could make out of it. A simple little child's toy. A teddy bear. He turned over and fell asleep again. He fell of the couch a second time and landed on the floor with a thump. He'd fallen right on that spot, between the couch and coffee table. Near his head, which was buried into his soft, white pillow, came a sound. It started off as a low growl, but it transformed into a sort of maniacal laugh. Then a giggle. But Beast Boy did not wake.

"Beast Boy? It is... just thunder?"

Beast Boy looked up. Kneeling on the coffee table, staring at him nervously, was Starfire. Beast Boy pulled the blanket to his ear and faced the other way. "Yeah, Star," he said to her, already half asleep. "Just thunder."

But suddenly the thunder clapped again, hard enough to shake the entire tower. Starfire gave a feeble squeak. Beast boy sat up and looked into her eyes. Those eyes... "Just thunder." He said again. And he smiled. She relaxed a little. Beast Boy got up and sat beside her on the coffee table. The thunder continued, louder and harder every time. Beast Boy squeezed her hand, firm yet gentle and only Beast boy knew that it was Starfire who comforted him, as it seemed so much the other way. And Beast Boy then wanted to scoop her up and hold her and then the two would sit there; sit until the end of the storm neared. Then he could lean in and kiss her good-night- his first kiss would be small and light- and then all could be well. Yes, well. But then it hit.

The force was unbelievable as a large bolt of lightning hit the ground right beside the tower. The power shut off and both Beast Boy and Starfire were sent tumbling off the table. The thunder then seemed the loudest, almost teasing, and Beast Boy cursed aloud, aware that his hand had begun to bleed again under his glove, and that Starfire, confused, afraid, and now alone, had burst into almost silent cries, but they were loud enough for Beast Boy to hear. Suddenly, he heard footsteps; someone coming, no, running. Someone was running desperately through the tower's halls, headed for the living room. Within seconds, the footsteps came to a complete stop and Starfire's light cries began o slow.

**_Damn! She doesn't need him! Why doesn't that bastard just leave her alone for once?!_**

And suddenly, Beast Boy felt mad.

After a while, the sun began to rise slowly and Beast boy could see Robin in the dim light. Starfire was beside him, practically **_in his lap!_**, her head resting peacefully on his shoulder. She was asleep and Robin had his arm wrapped around her, holding her hand in his own. And in the golden light of the rising sun, they sat there for what could've been hours, and in all that time, not once did Robin take his eyes away from Starfire's face. Then again, his eyes could've been closed under that mask for all Beast Boy knew, because after a few moments, Robin's head fell lightly to hers. And Robin was smiling. Three hours later the storm would slow down, but by then, all five Titans would be fast asleep

**_Beast boy entered the tower. Perhaps it was cold because he shivered, but he really paid no mind to anything other than the mirrors. The hundreds, maybe thousands of mirrors, floating all around him, the light clanking of glass on glass echoing eerily throughout the tower. He walked on. In one mirror, and one mirror only, Raven's reflection. Her face was twisted, blue; dead. He continued on. The next reflection: Cyborg. Mutilated and bloody; both robot and human. He kept on going. Robin's reflection. It glared at him. Then it smiled-no, grinned; an evil, sickening type of grin. It pointed at another mirror. Starfire. She was on her knees, crying, a stuffed animal in her hands; a teddy bear. And Beast Boy ran then. Ran through all those mirrors. Ran until he collapsed to the ground. Now his own reflection appeared in only one mirror; his face red and sweaty. He stood up and stared into it. Behind him, another reflection appeared. It was a young boy. A young boy whose face seemed to have been drained of all innocence. And it laughed. An adorable, babyish laugh, but with some, hideous, forceful tone to it. Its reflection suddenly appeared in all the mirrors. _**Thousands of little boys. **_He was everywhere. _**It**_ was everywhere. It surrounded Beast Boy, its laugh, its horrible, menacing laugh, ringing in his ears._**

****And it was. In his head, he could still hear it; whatever _it_ was. He looked around. He was beside the coffee table and across the room, Robin and Starfire lay, both fast asleep, Robin's arm still around her.

**_Yeah, like he_** had **_to be that close!_**

****Beast Boy got up and stretched. He passed by Robin and Starfire on his way out, and while he did, he pushed Robin off of her, moving him from his protective, loving embrace. Looking around, almost as if he were being sure no one was around, he readied himself to pick her up. But then he heard a sound from behind him. Robin was waking up and he moved away, cursing under his breath. Robin didn't seem too surprised that he was almost two feet away from Starfire, once he woke up. He smiled, and slowly scooted himself over to her. Beast Boy watched, his teeth clenched-in anger. Robin gathered her in his arms and he kept her in his lap for several minutes before she finally, to Beast Boy's relief, began to stir in her sleep. Robin stood up and carried her over to the couch where he set her down gently. Perhaps he would have brought her to her own room if it weren't for the fact she was waking up.

**_Or maybe to his own..._**

****Robin pulled the blanket over her, completely unaware of the tears. He brushed back her hair from out of her face. She opened one eye, but Robin didn't notice. Beast boy stared at her.

**_She's beautiful, isn't she? You know it, can't deny it. You-no! Not again. But she is. She's beautiful._**

****"Robin?"

Robin began to leave the room when Starfire jumped up suddenly and started after him...Robin turned to her and smiled again.

"The pier is practically empty 'till twelve." He said, holding out his hand. Starfire took it.

And as the two headed out the door together, Beast Boy felt that strange urge to follow. And he would. Oh, yes. He would. And he did.

Robin was right; the pier was empty. Only it was a little emptier than they had expected. Two rides, three games, and an ice cream stand were the only things open. Beast boy hurried to the ice cream stand and watched as Starfire practically dragged Robin over to the new Ferris wheel. For the next few hours, he would watch them. They'd walk around, talk, play games, sit through rides, and the entire time Beast Boy would be there. Watching.

**_Not watching. Watching over._**

__

After the pier started flooding with people, they had gone back to the tower. Searching for solitude, Beast Boy has gone to Terra's room. It was the closest vacant room in the tower, discluding his own. Besides, he wasn't so sure his room even was "vacant". He wasn't very sure he wanted to know either. Terra's room was exactly the way he'd remembered it. Her walls still a mass of sparkling stars to black. Her large bed with pink covers still had a small bit of green fur from when he'd laid there. Cried there. That had been when he'd found out. That **_bitch!_** Nothing but a...

****Beast Boy moved over to the bed and touched it. The soft covers sunk in and when he took his hand away, the fur stuck to his glove. He wanted to forget her. He wanted Terra to leave his mind, and his heart. But that wouldn't happen. He loved her and still did, or maybe it was someone else who was making his heart a ticking time bomb. Maybe his feelings had fallen for someone else. And perhaps it was no longer a maybe. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, deep in thought. Eventually, he drifted to sleep. It was the kind of light sleep that didn't take long to fall into and wasn't very hard to snap out of. The kind you usually don't dream in. But he did.

**_"Terra!" Beast Boy ran toward her, excited, yet unsurprised. _**

**_He ran and he ran and so did Terra, but neither came any closer. Not until Beast Boy stopped. Then it changed. Terra was in front of him now, her blonde hair blowing shapelessly in the wind, her face brought into a joyful smile, a passionate kiss awaiting at her lips. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her and ignored the tear that rolled down his cheek. But then suddenly, it was no longer Terra who hugged him back with loving arms. It was Starfire. Starfire who cried into his shoulder, breathing heavily. Starfire who all of the sudden grew limp. That was when Beast Boy cried out of fear and loneliness; when he mourned the loss of his friend...His dreams, his hopes, his life... Her whose skin was now colder, whiter; dead. And at that moment, came the laugh. That horrible, death-singing laugh. But it was his own throat, Beast Boy's throat, from which it hissed out its breaths, and continued. Continued to laugh._**

_****_

_**Just to let you know, if you haven't already figured it out, anything in bold italics (the way I'm typing here, DUH.) is in Beast Boy's mind. Dreams, thoughts, whatever...**_

__


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Beast Boy!" Starfire stood up from the couch as Beast boy entered the living room. "Beast Boy, do you wish to join us for the..." She thought a moment. "The fireworks?

"Fireworks?" Beast Boy saw Robin slide down a little on the couch. He probably would have agreed if it weren't for that something inside of him that told him not to. No, he had-other plans. "No thanks, Star." He hadn't called her that in a long time. "I have something I have to do." Robin had breathed a sigh of relief at that.

Robin got up and took Starfire's hand to lead her out the door. Beast Boy sat down on the couch and waited another half hour or so before starting out the door after them.

The sun wouldn't set for another hour or so, so Beast Boy could stay on the pier for a while until it did. It would be a while before anyone settled down for the fireworks. The pier was so crowded at that time of day that Beast boy didn't have to worry about being seen by Robin or Starfire. Just as long as he didn't go to the same place as them, but he doubted that would be a problem. He spent his time, and all of his money, in the arcade, banging at the crane most of the time because it wouldn't let go of his prize. He stuck to the slots after about eleven tries on one dumb stuffed giraffe. A five-year-old girl had gone up to the same game afterwards and gotten that giraffe in a single quarter's try. Beast Boy tried convincing himself he'd just loosened it up for her. And after that, time sure did fly, because the next thing he knew, Beast boy was sprinting across the pier, his shoes clanking hard against the wooden boards, as he came to the realization that Robin wasn't coming to show Starfire some long, boring set of fireworks. And ahead of him, he could see Robin taking Starfire's hand and helping her across to where he wanted to go.

Down below the pier, where the water slammed into the rocks with incredible force, Robin held Starfire's hand and guided her across. Beast Boy was quite sure Starfire was enjoying that, because not once did she just use her alien powers to fly even the shortest distance. Once, she had even slipped, but she'd allowed Robin to gently and carefully pull her back up. By then, Beast Boy had simply taken the form of a hawk and followed them from above. Eventually, Robin had begun to climb atop a rock; a large boulder that overlooked the waters like a miniature cliff. Starfire hesitated.

"The location of the fireworks has...changed?

"No," Robin smiled at her as he sat down on the rock. "I just wanted to show you something."

Beast Boy changed back into his human form. He looked in awe at the horizon. Never before had he seen such an amazing sight in that busy, crowded city of theirs, nor had he ever thought he would. He sat down in the grass that topped the huge rock like a giant green pancake. Starfire and Robin also looked out into the distance, where the sky was tinted a brilliant violet pink color, and where the sun was setting slowly. Starfire took ever bit of it in. She never took her eyes away from that beautiful glow. She loved it. She loved the bright, golden sun, the colorful sky, the way the ripples seemed to sparkle in that light.

"It is magnificent, Robin."

And it was. The view, the peacefulness, the relaxing sound of the waves breaking beneath them, and as they crashed into the rocks and were drawn back out to sea with a strange swishing sound. Every last thing about it was perfect, magnificent.

"If you look below, it's even more beautiful." Robin said, his face already slightly red.

Starfire looked, her own reflection staring back up at her. But she didn't understand and she looked back up at Robin as if wondering what possible beauty could come from a puddle. But Robin smiled anyway, still in full appreciation of his friend. She watched the sun. He watched her. She didn't seem to notice, either that, or she didn't seem to really care. Robin moved closer to her, and it was hard to tell if she noticed that. That probably didn't matter to her either, she probably liked that.

"On my planet, when a star moves this close, most think it will...well... Robin, your planet, it is so peaceful. You are lucky to live here."

"Aren't you just as lucky."

Starfire gave a weak little smile. Robin studied her worried face, maybe growing nervous himself. "I know you'd tell me if something was wrong." He said, comfortingly.

"If something were the matter, you would know, would you not?" Starfire asked him, looking into his face. Beast Boy watched and Robin nodded lightly. He _would_ know. But he didn't. Something was bothering Starfire, and Robin, for once, didn't see that. Or at least, not until now.

"Did something happen? Here, on Earth?"

"Robin, you will not try to change my mind, will you?" Starfire didn't look hopeful.

"About what?"

"Robin..."

"I won't."

"It is...my sister. She has..." Robin hugged her as she burst into tears. Now he knew what was wrong. But Beast Boy had the feeling there was more to it then just a family death.

"You don't want me to change your mind?"

"And if I were to tell you I want to leave, you would not?"

Robin, truthful enough, didn't answer that. He kept Starfire in his tight embrace. Beast Boy saw, though Robin did not, that Starfire had actually smiled.

"You could count it down." Robin said suddenly, looking out at the sliver of sun still left. It took Beast Boy a while to realize he had changed the subject.

"Counting it down will make it go faster?" Starfire asked, almost doubtful.

"Then we better count slow." Robin replied, completely aware of that lame comment. But Starfire giggled.

Beast Boy tried ignoring them or that moment and he counted down the seconds himself in his head. Ten, nine, eight, sev-

Robin turned to Starfire and kissed her. Shocked, Beast Boy almost fell over. The sun had completely disappeared beyond the horizon before they'd gotten to break the kiss. But by then, neither of them really cared.

Titan Tower loomed ahead, the huge letters' reflection sparkling in the waters around it. Beast Boy headed toward it, dragging his feet as he went long. He lightly kicked a small, round pebble and watched it skim the water before it began sinking. Sinking. Kind of like the feeling he had in his stomach. He stopped in front of the tower and looked back. Now his own reflection could also be seen. His face was red and sweaty and it was no wonder. After all, he'd run over half the way. He sighed and turned to open the doors. He almost collapsed. The sight of blood could do that to you.

He noticed the blood right away when he entered the tower. It was on everything from the walls to the couch to the carpet. On the floor, Raven lay, coughing up blood and making the nastiest sound Beast Boy had ever heard. She was breathing very heavily and it was almost surprising that she was even breathing at all. She continued to vomit, coughing and gasping for air. Beast Boy almost threw up just looking at it. He ran to her a tried to move her onto the couch, but he feared that he would just make it worse. If that was even possible. But it was. Because suddenly, she fell limp. Beast Boy felt her take that one last breath, felt her choke on her own blood and vomit, felt her die. Die in his arms. And the first thing that came to his mind: _Starfire. _That last dream he'd had was back now. It had entered his mind and left just as quickly. Beast Boy dropped Raven. Blood splattered onto the carpet, right onto the black mark. Now that teddy bear seemed to have eyes. Evil eyes and a grin and... and claws? Claws. Bloody claws, dripping, running- blood. Beast Boy dropped to his knees and hit the ground with a hard clunk. He cried into his hands, adding little bloody smudges to his face. And somewhere beyond, Starfire and Robin were probably having the time of their lives, laughing and joking and just having a good time. But here was Beast Boy, sitting alone, surrounded by blood and puke, beside his ex-best friend; his ex-best friend who was as dead- as dead- _as dead as Terra._ That was the next thing that came to his mind. Terra. Terra had died, hadn't she? And Beast Boy had loved her. He'd liked Raven too. A long time ago, but still, he'd liked her. And now look at her! There was Starfire. What about her? He had to-

_**No!** _Over and over in his head, he tried to remind himself. **_It was that damn volcano! It was her own stupid mistake that killed her! _**Tears began to mix with the light coat of blood.** _And Raven! She was sick! Sick! Nothing to do with each other! Nothing to do with Terra!_**And he wanted to scream now. Scream anything and everything out to the whole world. **_The whole freakin' world!_**

"Terra." He found himself saying aloud, but it was completely lost in his tears and gasps.

"No..." He said, a little louder now.

Practically a shout: "_No!_ Terra, _why_?!"

And then he heard it. It was a cough. A short, muffled cough. It was Raven. Fresh blood rimmed her lips. Beast Boy grabbed her and this time, he did get her to the couch. **_She's alive, she's alive! She'll be okay! Take that, you bitch!_** And it had been then that he realized he was going crazy. He really was, wasn't he? _What was wrong with him?_

_**But no! Raven! **_Raven coughed again.**_ Yes, she'll be fine Robin will come and he'll know what to do... I'll just wait...just...just wait..._** But Robin wasn't coming and Beast Boy knew that, and it was really no use trying to convince himself otherwise. Robin was with Starfire and that's where he would stay, all night long. Beast Boy glanced across the room and remembered the telephone. How could he be so stupid?! The ambulance was what he needed. The ambulance. He ran for it, but suddenly, he stopped. The laugh. _That laugh! _He heard it. It echoed, it continued, it laughed. It surrounded him, took him in its grip, paralyzed him with fear. It-it-but it was only in his head, wasn't it? But how it seemed so real! And how everything seemed to be spinning now! He didn't know what to do now. . Maybe he was a little psychotic. No, he was. He shouted. Shouted nothing. He reached for the phone. The laughter continued, in his head, in the room, it continued. He grabbed the phone and dialed.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

It had been his first funeral, but it wouldn't be his last. Terra hadn't had one, and perhaps that was a good thing. The wind whipped his face and carried leaves across the cemetery. Beast Boy pulled his coat over his suit. He'd never worn a suit before. He'd never really planned too either. He gazed at the many tombstones around him, ordered in a haphazard way inside the heavy iron fence. He looked through it. A few small houses lined the street, most with a pumpkin or two on the doorstep. There was even one that had an ugly masked dummy, with fake, ketchup blood, holding the orange vegetable. Beast Boy found no humor in that. He looked around again, but did not dare look at Raven's grave. Some others had birthday balloons and flowers, and unlike the others, one in particular was raked neatly of all leaves so that only the browning grass of autumn was left to blow carelessly in the wind. The bare trees' branches cast eerie shadows around the cemetery. A woman could be seen across the land, mourning over the death of someone. Three children, most definitely hers, were climbing around the other plots, laughing and screaming, and joking around. The mother ignored them and if it weren't for the fact he could barely speak, Beast Boy would've probably said something. But he didn't. he just stood, alone and, well, afraid. Afraid of some unknown force that had swept over him the other night.

"It'll be okay," Robin was saying from behind Beast Boy. Starfire was crying into his shoulder, and Robin was doing everything he could to comfort her. "I promise."

"Robin, why is this happening?"

"I'm not sure Star, I'm not sure."

Star. **_That's mine! Find your own nickname for her you fool!_** Beast Boy clenched his fists. He was about ready to punch him. **_You can't afford a black eye, but there isn't much stopping me from giving you one!_** Beast Boy calmed down a little. His anger was almost beyond boiling point, but he tried to hold it in. **_It was last night, that's all,_** Beast Boy tried desperately to remind himself, **_last night is getting to me and there's nothing more to it. I'll get through it, it'll pass..._**But he wasn't that sure.

He turned and walked out of the cemetery. He wouldn't take it anymore. It was too much, standing in a cemetery, people all around him, screaming, crying. Maybe he'd be crying too if it wasn't for the fear that had taken over him. He continued walking. Down the street that surrounded the cemetery on two sides, was a patch of woods which was, not too long ago, a popular teenager hangout. But about two years ago, the mutilated body of some little boy was found. _What was his name?_ Gabriel...Gabriel _something_... Well, that had been the last of the "teen dream hangout" and the cause of the boy's death was never determined. And that was never really forgotten by the locals. But, truth be told, Beast Boy couldn't care less if some unknown, undiscovered murderer had been lurking there. He walked right in. He continued on a little way until he reached a small patch of dirt that lay awkwardly in a sudden clearing. He looked at it for a while before kneeling down beside it. He grabbed a dead twig and snapped it off a fallen branch. He began to draw in the dirt. It was relaxing and it took his mind off most everything, drawing there in the dirt. He hadn't been too sure at what he was drawing at first. Just some stick figure scene with a bunch of people kneeling with closed eyes, frowns, and little tears falling. Then he'd drawn something else. Some sort of creature with fangs, dripping, probably dripping blood. It was then that he realized what he was doing and quickly swiped it all away. He'd had enough of this nonsense with blood and monsters. He had to get over it sooner or later. He _had_ to. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. Now he had a few grass stains on his pants that would probably never come out. He didn't really care though because he hadn't planned on wearing that ever again anyway. He started to walk away when he felt a strange gust of wind sweep through him. It wasn't normal like the wind he'd been walking against all day. It was colder; much colder. And Beast Boy didn't like it one bit. And as he hurried out of those woods, he suddenly had the feeling that something was there, not far behind, following, watching, stalking. And he didn't like that either. He sprinted out, but nothing ever happened. Perhaps it was his imagination. He sure hoped so.

It was a month or so after the funeral, and things were starting to seem almost normal again. Beast Boy had cleared a third floor room and claimed it his own without any argument by his fellow Titans. Robin and Starfire were growing closer together and, to Beast Boy's disgust, were spending much more time with each other. Cyborg was usually busy working on some big project, and Beast Boy stayed alone. His new room had no windows, no light, no shelves, no lock, nothing but spiders and cobwebs and one old mattress on the floor. But that's where he was most all of his time, and he could almost say that he liked it. But then again, he hadn't really felt like himself lately. Not one bit. And Starfire had been acted strangely too, around Cyborg and Beast Boy at least. She seemed to be hiding something, but Beast Boy wasn't sure exactly what it was. But all of his questions would be answered come Christmas Eve. Because they were all about to get a very surprising Christmas present.

It was sort of like Robin and Starfire's little secret, or more like a BIG secret. Beast Boy was on the couch drawing in a notebook, chewing his pencil deep in thought. Cyborg was taking his time attempting to stand the Christmas tree, a tad bit late, may I add. Hopefully, Starfire entered the room, slowly, but proudly, Robin, even slower, behind her. But her joy was soon faltered by her friend's reactions, once she had spoken.

"I...am to have a child..."

Beast Boy nearly choked on his pencil as it snapped in half with a sick, cracking sound between his teeth. Cyborg came extremely close to losing his balance and dropping the Christmas tree on top of him. Starfire looked fairly confused. Robin smiled, weak and nervous, aware that his friends were not happy for her as friends should be. Cyborg gave a smile too, but it was worse and a great deal more fake than Robin's.

"Uh...con...gratulations...Star..."

Robin sighed and Beast Boy remained speechless and still, staring at Starfire with widened eyes. He moved them only once to glare at Robin. Starfire stood there, her head turned awkwardly to look at Robin, and he stared blankly at the wall in front of him. And that's how they stayed for a very long time.

"Uh...Merry Christmas...?" Beast Boy looked around. Nobody was in the room.

The living room was dark and quiet. It was much colder than usual. The Christmas tree was toppled over. The alarm had been shut off and there was absolutely nothing normal about it. Beast Boy felt a cold gust of wind and turned to face nothing but the strong urge to run. He backed into the kitchen and reached an unsteady hand into the knife bin. He felt a blade slice along the side of his hand. He tried to ignore the dripping blood and took hold of one of the knives. And somehow, he didn't feel at all like he was getting too carried away. He switched off the kitchen light as he heard the tower door slide open. A shadow danced on the wall for a few seconds before disappearing, but it could've been anything. He tried not to doubt that. He heard footsteps. They came closer. Closer, and closer, and closer...

And he jumped. Leaped onto whatever it was in front of him. She screamed in agony and dropped to the ground as Beast Boy's knife pierced into her heart. The light switched on. It was Robin who had done that. And Beast Boy found that it was Starfire who lay, bloody and dead, on the floor. Dead. Bloody and dead. Dead...

But no. if anyone was dumb enough to conjure that up in their mind, it was Beast Boy. But that one thought was exactly what kept him from actually jumping out. What if it was a Titan? What if it was _Starfire?_ The footsteps were in the kitchen now. Whoever was there knew he was too. Whoever or _whatever_. He was doing it again, thinking up stupid, horrible thoughts. They were horrible alright, but were they really that stupid? He held his breath and stood as still as he possibly could, which wasn't that still, considering his knees were shaking so hard now, he had to lean against the wall to stop himself from collapsing. He didn't feel right. This wasn't a normal criminal. This wasn't anything he was used to. He didn't have to see to know for sure. He realized that he'd cornered himself. **_Shit!_** He could hear its breath, no; he could feel it and it smelled strangely of carrot, in its own sick way. Beast Boy held the knife, point out, close to his chest. It wasn't a Titan. It was not Starfire. He threw the knife clumsily and it disappeared into the darkness only to slam into the wall. And that was undoubtedly the worst thing he could have done. He let himself slide to the ground. It was right in front of him. Right there, but he couldn't see it. It was ten a.m. on Christmas and all he saw was darkness.

"Get away from me!" And it stopped. It was gone. Just like that, it just...disappeared....

"Beast Boy?"

The light switched on. Starfire looked at him awkwardly. He stood up again. From behind her, Robin had his eye on the knife, which pinned a piece of blue wool to the wall. Its handle dripped Beast Boy's blood.

"Nooo!" A scream arose from down the hall and echoed throughout the tower. Then, there was a giggle. But it seemed that only Beast Boy heard that. One last gust of cold wind and the smell of carrot clung in the room.

Beast Boy didn't go to the second funeral. It was too hard on him. He grabbed the knife and pulled it out of the wall. It left a nasty mark. A marker to the memory of Cyborg's death. He took the knife to Terra's room. He lay down on the bed and stared at the knife long and hard. He threw it at her wall. He got up and pulled it out. He shifted over a little and stabbed the wall with it. Pieces of paint chipped off and flew in his face. He shook them off. He pulled the knife out again.

"I _hate_ you!" He shoved it into the wall again, even harder than before. "You deserved it, Terra! You deserved to _die_!"

But he really didn't believe that, did he?

_****_

_**I skipped around a little and skimmed through a lot 'cause if I added to many unnecessary events, it would make this even more confusing than it already is... I'll try to make the next chapter more solid.**_


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**_There's something wrong with Gabriel. _**Beast Boy turned over in bed and pulled the blanket up a little higher. **_There's something wrong with Gabriel. _**That thought refused to leave his mind. But it was true. Beast Boy knew it, robin knew it, the whole city could've probably known it, even if Starfire and little Gabe himself did not. **_There's something wrong with Gabriel._** But he couldn't help but think that his weak little heart and bones weren't the only things wrong with the little bug-eyed, big-eared pest. Perhaps there was. But what? Beast Boy could hear the baby's loud, high-pitched cry rising from down the hall. It was like a sort of screech that echoed and didn't stop, even when Gabe had.

"Shut up Cricket..." Beast Boy muttered, turning himself over again.

Cricket. That was his own nickname for Gabriel. Only, of course, when Robin and Starfire weren't around. He couldn't even imagine Robin's reaction if Beast Boy were to criticize his son. And he wasn't planning on seeing it. So, Cricket was for Beast Boy and Gabriel's ears only. But the name did fit him quite well. Who needs Gabriel when you've got Cricket...Okay, so the kid was kind of cute, Beast Boy wasn't kidding anyone. He found the little guy adorable, everyone did. But still, it was a kind of twisted hate that angered him, and it came from nowhere and tried to take over him and there was really no use trying to fight it, because one day, it would come. It would emerge so greedily from inside and take a firm hold on him and there would be no escaping. Because it would be there. That kind of pure evil that lurks and waits and hides beneath the skin of an innocent victim, awaiting that one chance, the time of ambush, that one chance to crush the good, the spirit, the thing that gives one a sense of good and bad, right from wrong. Yes, one day, it would come, would it not? One day...

The baby quieted. Starfire's worried voice, calling desperately for Robin, replaced his cries. There were footsteps. Beast Boy listened. There were nervous murmurs, hurrying shuffles, the snap of the crib's wall as it disconnected and fell out of place. Gabe began to cry again. Beast Boy slammed a pillow over his head and tucked under the blanket. He heard an alarm clock smash to the floor and begin to sound off. The baby continued to scream.

**_She was beautiful. Beast Boy held his daughter up high in the air, enjoying her delightful screams of joy. Her blonde hair blew into her face and she giggled, trying helplessly to keep it behind her ears, but failing miserably. She looked into Beast Boy's face with her large, cheerful eyes, which smiled at him with blue-green color. She laughed and tried to push her father away as he hugged her tightly. He set her down. _**

_**"Daddy," she said, suddenly becoming serious. "Mommy is waiting."**_

_**"Waiting...yes, mommy is waiting...Waiting..."**_

_**"Mommy has been waiting."**_

_**Beast Boy nodded.**_

_**"Waiting long..."**_

_**Again, he nodded.**_

_**"But not forever?"**_

_**"I will join her."**_

_**She hugged him. "Shortly." She said. And she wept.**_

Beast Boy woke, beads of sweat lining his forehead. A strange dream it was. It had no point as far as he could tell, unless of course, it had been left unfinished. But he could still find no meaning, as in the daughter looked like Terra. He tried to go back to sleep despite the sharp pain in his hand and the coolness of his blood as it smeared onto his face.

**_"Waiting..."Said the daughter._**

_**"Waiting."He replied.**_

_**"Gabriel..."**_

_**"Gabriel."**_

_**"He shall return father...In time..."**_

_**"In time." **_

_**"In time." Again, she wept. "Mother." She whispered.**_

_**"Terra." Beast Boy said to nothing.**_

_**And together: "Gabriel..."**_

****Beast Boy woke again. Blood ran down his face. He drifted back into sleep.

**_Two graves and a weeping girl._**

He woke again for the last time that night. He removed his bloody hand from near his face and, once again, fell asleep. There were no stranger dreams to come. And for that, he was beyond glad.

That morning, Beast Boy found Starfire on the sofa, a bottle of baby formula in one hand, little Cricket lying peacefully on the other arm, reaching playfully for the bottle. And Beast Boy was quite happy to note that he wasn't screaming his head off for a change.

"Morning Star."

"Beast Boy, you're up." Robin's voice called form the kitchen. "Toast or waffles?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," Beast Boy replied, already assuming he was probably unheard.

Beast Boy sat down beside Starfire. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. She was obviously tired. The baby also looked at Beast Boy, darting those adorably huge eyes between him and Starfire. And he then began to cry. Beast Boy sighed. He heard a large crash and guessed the baby had startled Robin and Robin cursed lightly under his breath. After a few moments of whispering quick, non understandable words, perhaps words of comfort in her Tameranian language, Starfire was finally able to calm Gabriel down. Starfire, to Beast boy's fascination, made a wonderful mother, even to a child as highly annoying and loud as her own son. The little boy wriggled a little in her arms before settling down completely and closing his eyes. And that was when Beast Boy noticed the three long scratches that extended from his forehead, straight across his eyelids, to his cheek.

"Hello buddy," Robin pat Gabriel lightly on the top of his head. "Ready?"

**_No, Robin, he's not ready... that's why he screams and cries at the top of his lungs every damn second!!!!_**

****Beast Boy kept his thoughts in his head and watched as Robin poured a few drops of bottled liquid into Gabe's formula. It was Gabriel's medicine. At that moment, it seemed the medicine was the only thing keeping him alive. Even the doctor had announced that Gabriel Patrick would be dead within a few days, but fortunately for him, the doctor was wrong. Beast Boy often wondered exactly what it was that kept Gabriel from passing on during those dreadful nights of waiting at the hospital, and he thought perhaps those thoughts also ran through Robin's mind every once in a while. But of course, being the positive person she was, Starfire never gave up hope that her son would come home alive and grow to be a normal, healthy young man. Normal...not so much. But healthy...he was getting there. And because he _did_ live, Robin was extra...well..._over-protective_ of his...little pal.

"Um...dude..." Beast Boy pointed a thumb at Gabe's scratches, thinking immediately he would regret bringing it up.

But Robin only bottled up the medicine container with shaky hands and whispered "I know..."

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked quietly once he'd followed Robin into the kitchen.

"I don't know...they just...appeared." Robin spoke a little louder, now that Starfire was no longer in the room.

And that was the only answer he would get. Beast Boy gave up easily. He walked back into the living room and found that Gabriel was now giggling and Starfire was already taking in every happy moment of the boy's childhood. And everything seemed so well to her, no thoughts ever came to her mind that his childhood would be short. Short and different from the other children by a long shot.

Beast Boy started toward his room but found himself walking up several flights of stairs past it. Once he'd reached one of the higher floors, he stared out a window. The glass was dirty and covered with dark specks of dust and so he opened it, taking several tries to pull it upward before realizing it was one which you push out. Once he had opened it, the pane cracked off slightly and hung from a few pieces of freshly cracked glass. Sunlight flooded in, forcing him to shield his eyes and beyond the backyard he could see the sun's reflection giving the waters a sort of golden sparkle through the ripples. He breathed in the clear crispness of the air, letting it circulate through his lungs and give him a sense of new freshness. And someone flew over the waters suddenly, further up into the sky than Beast Boy could force his eyes to see, and she went quick and wary, but was close enough for Beast Boy to recognize her as Blackfire. And it wasn't the fact that she was there on earth or that she could possibly pose a great threat to the people or city, it was that the night of the sunset suddenly repeated over and over in his head like a videotape in a malfunctioning VCR. That night, also the night Beast Boy let Raven slip away in his arms, Starfire had cried. And she'd cried because her sister was dead. Blackfire was _dead_.

Beast Boy hurried down to the living quarters again. He would've blurted it out right then and there to Starfire if it wasn't for the fact Beast Boy had a soft side and an evil side that both collided at that moment. Starfire and Robin sat together, Robin staring at Starfire in a be-mine sort of way, and Gabriel looking into the eyes of his mother with such delight it would be almost impossible to see the kid's other side. Starfire looked back at the boy, probably thinking Robin was looking at him too, and not realizing he was actually gazing at her beautiful face and longing to hold her in his arms at that time. Beast Boy said nothing, as they didn't even notice him enter the room anyway. He started down the hall toward his room again. He thought he heard a sound from Terra's room. But he knew he didn't. He stopped at her door and leaned against it, realizing it was getting to him. The fact that Starfire and Robin were downstairs, sitting happily with each other and their son, while he stood alone, imagining pointless things. It was getting to him, wasn't it? He opened the doors anyway. They slid open with the need of a little effort but were loose again once opened. Beast Boy just stared into the room. He missed Terra. He wanted her back. He wanted her. He didn't think he could live with the truth. He hadn't believed it. For weeks after it happened, he could not believe she was dead, he would not. He prayed every night, hoping, thinking, _believing_ that she would return to him. But his prayers were left unanswered. And Raven helped him through those times, but they began to drift apart again as Beast Boy 'got over it.' But he never did. He never did, and he never could. He wanted Terra now. He _needed_ her! And he let his tears flow freely. He didn't mind.

* * *

The next morning, more scratches and a few bruises were discovered on Gabe's face. The day after, more. And this continued. Day and day again...


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Some call loneliness a phase; something that will come and go with time. But time is most always misunderstood, for it ticks longer, moves slower, and never ends in a state other than pity. Time is a deathtrap in which all have become victims to. And that's just the way things are.

Robin left the morning following Gabe's first birthday and he took the little Cricket with him. Beast Boy was completely aware of his reasons, but kept his mouth shut to Starfire, who continuously convinced herself into believing that no matter what would or could happen, Robin would return. One day, he would return. But things weren't looking good for that prediction after a few months had somehow slipped past them, way out of all reach. And it became clearer to her by the six month point that he was gone for good. But she just didn't want to admit it and no one could force it out of her, not that Beast Boy would really try. And although Beast Boy could never be too sure about what was going on in that mind of hers, Beast Boy often wondered if she'd already proclaimed Robin dead to herself. But she knew how unpredictable Robin could be. He could show up at any minute...And then again, he never did.

When Beast Boy first discovered the note from Robin, tucked neatly beneath his bedroom door, and then read it aloud to himself, and then in the quiet of his mind for a second, he wondered if maybe Starfire would be better off thinking Robin was dead. But over time, things just worsened. Starfire became depressed and lonely and cried. She cried every night and sometimes she cried for days, and she often prayed, for Robin, and for Gabriel. And nothing ever got any better. From days to weeks, the weeks turned into months, faster than time itself could state. And those months collided to form a year and they continued moving. And by then, Beast Boy wanted her to know the truth. But he couldn't tell her. For some odd reason, he just felt he shouldn't. But the Starfire he used to know was now buried in heavy dunes beneath the awful grip of time. And as Beast Boy spoke nothing of Robin's intentions, Beast Boy wondered if he'd actually expected him to show the note to Starfire. But with a match in hand, Beast Boy did not, and he rid the world of any evidence at all that Robin even had his reasons. They were locked forever in ashes.

There was something after Gabriel. And that's why Robin left. Not because he'd had enough or because he was on a chase or because he wanted something more. It was to protect Starfire. In some way, it was to protect Starfire. And as Gabriel had awoken, morning after morning, scratches and bruises and all sorts of unexplainable marks all over him, Robin's fears had deepened, and his courage had also strengthened, and so he left. As far as Robin was concerned, whatever was after Gabriel was getting way too close to Starfire. And so if something was out there, it would have to go through Robin. And Starfire would not be in the way.

But after a long while, Beast Boy began to wonder. Was a little longer than a year not even the tiniest bit harsh on Starfire? Beast Boy thought that even Robin himself must have been suffering. But by now would this _thing_ not have been discovered? Or would it not be time to at least send a letter or ask for a talk between Beast Boy and Starfire? But robin did nothing, and probably didn't even consider them, for what Beast Boy believed. Beast Boy wondered what was going on with Robin, right at that moment. But of course, there were _some_ things that didn't even reach his mind.

* * *

A little boy searched the kitchen drawers quickly. He shoved aside all sorts of kitchen supplies and utensils. He found no interest in the spoons and forks and can opener that was stuck to the bottom of the drawer with some sticky yellow goo, which was probably previously stuck there by himself. He grabbed a cheese grater, studied it carefully and threw it over his shoulder, letting it slam into the wall and fall to the tiled floor with a hard metal clank. Leaving the drawer open so far that it was on the verge of falling out, he stumbled clumsily across the room where he found a wooden stool in the corner. He pushed and pulled at it until reaching the kitchen counter, where he then brought a broom and climbed atop the stool with it. One hand gripping the stool seat, and the other on the broom's bristles, he pushed the plastic handle against a cabinet door until it swung open and hit into the wall with a bang. He dropped the broom and swung himself onto the counter. From the middle shelf, the boy pulled out a silver blender. He brought it down to the floor and stuck his little hand in it, pulling the blade out with a loud crack. The sharp blade snapped out quickly and sliced into the blender's glass bucket, shattering it to pieces. The boy disregarded the glass shards and suddenly the kitchen door swung open.

"Gabriel, wha-"

"Hah, Doddy..." the child said excitedly.

"Gabriel?! Gabriel..."

The boy moved closer, blender blade raised in his bony little hand, a wicked grin stretched across his face, his lips cracked and dry and small scratches from his forehead to his cheek were all too noticeable. He moved closer. And closer.

"Night, Dah."

* * *

Beast Boy lay alone in his room, staring up at the ceiling from his bed, letting his eyes slowly adjust to the darkness. And for the first time in so long, he heard it. That laugh. That twisted, psychotic laugh that seemed to take the tone of a child. And at that moment, it seemed not only in his head, as it seemed so close, so meaningful all of the sudden. And he then heard strong, rapid knocking at his door.

"Come in..." he said, sort of surprised at the uneasiness in his voice, the way it seemed so unnecessarily shaky. And the door burst open.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire gasped, no doubt out of breath from hurrying to his room. "Beast Boy, we must find Robin!"

Beast Boy sat up. A wave of guilt swept over him. Starfire ran to him, her face ghostly white except for the red rings around her eyes from trying to fight back the urge to cry. Knees bent and leaning forward awkwardly, she looked as though she was going to collapse, and perhaps she was.

"Star, what's the matter?" And that was probably the worst question to ask at the moment, and of course he just had to ask it, didn't he?

Starfire broke into tears and she tried to swallow it down but could do nothing over them and she choked on them and Beast Boy stood and brought her into such a tight embrace that her face had become temporarily purple.

"Beast Boy..." she whispered, forcing the words out through her sobs.

The two ran down to the living room, Beast Boy following Starfire, trying the best he could to keep up with her and suddenly, something strange and unexplainable came over him. The closer they got to the living room, the stronger the feeling became and something was just terribly wrong. And then he stopped. In the middle of the living room, he stopped and stood as still as possible, like an all too realistic wax figure, and now he stared at Starfire and grinned. That same evil grin that Gabriel had on as the doors suddenly burst open and he stood there, a mad, shadowy figure emerging from the darkness behind him. And it carried the same evils as Gabriel, and now Beast Boy. And Starfire stared horrified into the ghastly whitened face of Robin. And yet it was obvious there was something quite unnatural about him, he was not grinning.

"Hello, Mother," Gabriel hissed, still grinning widely, "We're back..."

_**Well, ok, that was that. Both Chapter Seven and Eight are pretti short as they were originally one chapter, but I decided they would be better off separate. Anyways, hope u enjoyed!!!**_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**_Okay, phew, last chapter. I am so proud. sob But...pleez, if u are not one who is fond of unhappy endings then I suggest u either, one-avoid this chapter, or two-don't flame me. This is a fair WARNING! Pleez take it._**

Gabriel spoke like a ten year old and once he actually started walking, his stumbles formed quick, clumsy steps, despite the doctor's theory that he wouldn't even walk at all. And he stared into the eyes of Starfire as he walked along, widening his spine-chilling grin with every step, practically hypnotizing her into doing the same, and she obeyed. She approached her son, slowly and cautiously, almost as if making sure he was really who he appeared to be. And Gabriel took a few more impatient steps forward before coming to a halt and waiting for Starfire to come to him herself. And Beast Boy suddenly snapped out of it, out of whatever sort of invisible trance he was in, and he noticed the sharp blender blade, cutting through the thin skin of Gabriel's skinny fingers as they gripped it firmly. But the little boy seemed to pay no mind to that. And Starfire slowed to a stop in front of her son, looking down upon him with some sort of hidden, unknown fear. And Beast Boy narrowed his eyes to thin slits, realizing Gabriel was looking at him over Starfire's shoulder, looking at him with a 'tough luck' sort of glare and Beast Boy filled with hatred, pure hatred, for the little Cricket. And Gabe seemed to have his blade ready, waiting, as Starfire bent down to pick him up, an perhaps she did see the blade, and the blood running fluidly down Gabe's hand, but she ignored it, and Beast Boy didn't blame her. Her son was finally there and Beast Boy could find no shame to put on her. And from behind him, Beast Boy heard a giggle and spun around, realizing with aggravation that it was an echo, and Beast Boy turned back around. His blood ran cold as a bird-a-rang sliced through the air and past just centimeters from his head, but still, it took the very tip of his ear with it and left a small drop of blood where it used to be. Robin was looking at him, and Beast Boy couldn't tell if it was the same way Gabriel was because Robin had his mask on. And Robin was a worst sight than Gabe.

From under one of Robin's sleeves, a river of blood streamed down his arm and more blood was matted down in his hair, as well as splattered all over his torn clothes. One side of his mask was torn in an inward pushed hole, almost as if someone had attempted to gauge out his eye. Beast Boy reached down and snatched the weapon from off the floor and he threw it as hard as he could at Robin.

"Take that!" he shouted, sweat already running down his face and dripping off chin. "Get away from me you demon!! Get away from _Starfire_!"

And he shouted that with such force that even Starfire was taken aback and her face was way too serious and every part of it read fear. And as she looked at Beast Boy, horror-stricken, Gabriel continued to keep his eyes directly on Beast Boy, and they seemed to drive right into him, not even through him, right into him like he was trying to force the evil within to "come out, come out". And Beast Boy shouted Starfire's name as loud as he possibly could, but it didn't come out very loud because all that escaped his mouth was a feeble whisper.

"We are not here for Mother, "Gabriel spoke again."A t least," he added, "Not yet..."

Starfire gasped.

"Mommy!" Gabriel suddenly started screaming, his voice now suited for his actual age, tears forming in his eyes. "Mommy, help me! Mommy, please!"

"Gabriel..." Starfire scooped him up and hugged him tightly. He wriggled free of her embrace.

Gabriel continued his wails and he let himself slip to his knees. Starfire began to whisper her own words again and she let him cry in her lap until his sobs slowed down. Gabriel lifted his head slightly and gave Beast Boy that grin, that look. And he lowered his head into Starfire's lap again. That was not _Gabriel_..._that_ was something more...

"Shut up!"

"Beast Boy!" Starfire shouted, startled at both Beast Boy, and herself for shouting so loud.

Gabriel stood up, and Starfire let him walk a little way from her. He raised his blade, it glowed silvery in the moonlight that creeped in through the open doors. The tears had completely disappeared now from his eyes. He whipped the blade at Beast Boy's chest and as it flew toward him, Beast Boy could see Gabriel's smiling reflection on it and he tried to jump out of the way. With a sickening squish, it pierced straight into his left arm and Beast Boy let out a howl of pain. Blood spurted onto the wall and carpet. Beast Boy yanked the object out of his arm with a slight cracking sound as the blade chipped a piece of bone, and he let the blood-stained blade drop to the floor.

"You sick little bastard!" Beast Boy pulled Gabriel toward him and wrapped his fingers around the boy's neck. Gabe flailed his arms and made small gagging noises, but did nothing more.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire shouted in shock, fear, and disbelief, "Beast Boy, you are hurting him!"

**_She's protecting him... Him!_**

****Beast Boy tightened his grip. He squeezed harder and Gabriel tried to scream for help in his babyish Cricket voice. But the color was draining from his face and Beast Boy could see only the whites of Gabe's eyes. Beast Boy's arm began to feel sore as he held the little boy out in front of him and his other arm was in too much pain to use for anything. He tumbled over and now kneeled over Gabriel and Gabriel looked at him in that way that was- that was not like before...

Gabriel stared at him with his magnificent emerald green eyes, just the same as Starfire's. And in those eyes was fear, the desperate call for help, the pain that had overcome the boy, the disappearance of the evil that Beast Boy was doing this for. And yet Beast Boy continued. Beast Boy continued to kill...

And as that little Cricket died in his grip, Beast Boy finally came to realize what was happening to him. Because something was. And in his hand at the moment, was not the thing that was making this all happen. In his hand, was Gabriel...

And he was killing... Beast Boy was killing. And Beast Boy was full aware of what he was doing. He was going crazy, going evil, and he knew it. He _knew it_! And he was killing...Beast Boy was killing...killing an innocent child...he was killing...killing Starfire's son...he was killing...killing Gabriel.

And he stopped.

Gabriel gasped for air and collapsed to the floor coughing, blood dripping out of his mouth. Starfire stared in shock, from behind her, she could hear no movement. She was unaware of what Robin was up to. But she didn't care. And Gabriel looked into Beast Boy's eyes. But, he didn't. _It_ looked into his eyes.

Gabriel grabbed at his arm in a sudden movement and Beast Boy pulled it out of his reach, but Gabe managed to slip his glove off. Gabe grinned, that awful, evil grin, and he grabbed Beast Boy's hand, his left hand. And it was attached to the arm that was now so limp and numb, Beast Boy could do little about it. And as Gabriel's bony fingers dug into his skin, Beast Boy realized with horror and disgust that the boy's fingers matched up exactly with the marks, the scars from that night so long ago, from the incident with that thing under the bed. And the punctures began to bleed for the last time under Gabriel's own flesh and Beast Boy used his arm to whack him so hard that he could hear Gabe's neck crack. And Beast Boy's arm and hand hurt so badly now he couldn't bare it. It moved up to his shoulder, the pain, and Beast Boy was now on the floor, practically rolling in his agony. And as Gabriel neared him again, Beast Boy saw a shine out of the corner of his eye and he grabbed the blade from above his head and drove it into Gabriel's chest. Gabriel was knocked backwards and so Beast Boy loomed over him and shoved the blade into Gabe's heart, ripping, tearing, into his flesh, taking the blade out and pushing it back in again over and over, just as he'd done with the knife in Terra's wall, only instead of paint, blood flew into his face, sticky, slimy, oozing blood. And Beast Boy continued and Beast Boy laughed. That same hideous laugh that Gabriel had. _That same laugh_. And Beast Boy continued...

And suddenly all went completely black. Completely...

**_"Terra..."_**

**_"Beast Boy..."_**

_**"Terra...I love you."**_

And for then, Beast Boy saw nothing... Nothing. And a vision of Terra stuck in his head as his thoughts and soul disintegrated into darkness and soon the sun would shine on it. Soon he'd be free. And the vision stuck. And by the time a golden beam of light shone upon him, perhaps it was more than a vision...

* * *

Starfire stood over Beast Boy's limp body, a broken lamp in her hands. And she collapsed to the floor. Robin too had collapsed and had now passed out. Tears flowing freely, Starfire crawled over to Robin and cried into his chest.

"Robin... Robin...please..."

Starfire realized he wasn't breathing. She felt his heart and breathed a quick, muffled sigh of relief. She tore off his mask. His eyes were closed.

"Robin! Robin, please, please wake up..." she continued to cry and Robin did not move.

Starfire leaned closer to Robin's face and kissed him on the lips. She lowered her head and cried into his chest again.

"Star..."

"Robin!"

Starfire hugged him so tightly he almost choked.

"Starfire, you're ...alright?"

"Yes! Yes, Robin, and you are too!"

Robin smiled.

"I love you Robin..."

Robin sat up and hugged her and let her continue to cry. "I love you too Star, I love you too..."


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**_Okay, Yay! The epilogue! It's um...interesting...Enjoy!!!_**

Starfire sat on the couch beside Robin. It was around a month or so later. Suddenly, she asked, in an almost whisper, "What happened, Robin?"

It was shock to Robin for her too suddenly bring it up, but he knew exactly what she was speaking of.

"Starfire... there was something taking over Gabriel," he said, keeping his eyes off Starfire's. "And it took over Beast Boy also."

"Then why is it you were..." she let her voice trial off.

"Starfire, I was. When Gabriel died, so did whatever else was there." He said that in practically a whisper.

"Then why is Beast Boy-"

"Because he...he...I don't know..." Robin lied, knowing all too well that it would be a pretty stupid mistake to tell her that it was because Beast Boy died first. After all, it was Starfire who killed him. Though he knew it was nothing to blame her about. He took her into his arms and she broke into tears.

* * *

Down the street from the cemetery was a patch of woods. In the middle, in a small clearing, was a gravestone, the words on it reading 'Beast Boy' and nothing more. In front of it, in a small patch of dirt, were the words 'Terra and BB 4 eva', undoubtedly in Beast Boy's messy, practically unreadable handwriting. And a small boy ran in front of it and he giggled lightly.

"Greetings," he said. "From Cricket." And he disappeared into the trees.

And from just a small distance away, a laugh could be heard. A laugh that seemingly came from somewhere close by to the gravestone. Perhaps under it? And it was a sort of hysterical, maniacal laugh. Something psychotic and twisted. And it laughed and it laughed. And it was awfully close...and awfully real...

THE END

_**OMG!!! You people have absolutely no idea how happy I am right now!!! It is finally complete and I am SOOOOOO proud... I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it...I know how confusing and strange it was but thanks for sticking with it and I'm all so grateful for your support! Thanks!**_

-Me (:)-


End file.
